A material with poor electrical conductivity such as a resinous material is easily electrostatically charged. Static electricity may cause an attraction of dust, electric shock, ignition, blocking of the materials and so on.
To remove or decrease static electricity charged on the material, an antistatic agent is used. Examples of antistatic agent used, are one or more hydrocarbon type surfactants or one or more fluorine-containing surfactants (cf. Japanese Patent Kokai Publication (unexamined) No. 42741/1982). A conventional antistatic agent does not exert sufficient effect unless it is used in a large amount. However, a large amount of the antistatic agent present renders a surface of a resinous material to be sticky or impairs the transparency of the resinous material.